


Cigarette Burns

by nohappinessfanfics



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Mikoto, M/M, MunaMiko - Freeform, uke Mikoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohappinessfanfics/pseuds/nohappinessfanfics
Summary: Feels.





	Cigarette Burns

Ship: MunaMiko (Reisi Munakata/Mikoto Suoh)

Series: K

Rating: Mature/R/NC-17/NSFW

Words: 1,896

Warnings: PWP (Porn without Plot). Subtle mentions of depression. Pre-season 1.

Cigarette Burns

Jeanette Diaz Michel

Mikoto lay on his stomach, arms wrapped around the pillow. He was gripping it tightly and panting. His body was hot, and he felt the burning in his gut grow. At one point, Mikoto had to concentrate not to burst the bed into flames. He tried to simply enjoy the feeling of Munakata’s tongue thrusting inside him, but his patience was wearing thin. Mikoto felt a flash of heat, but instead of moaning, he growled.

“Mmmrr…” He glared at the headboard in front of him.

Munakata pulled away and chuckled. “You’re impatient, Suoh.”

“Just fuck me, Munakata.” He said simply.

It was one of _those_ days. Munakata wasn’t going to question it. There were times when Mikoto came to him that he was in the mood to discuss, even if just briefly, his mood and emotions, what was going on in his head. Other times, times like these, days that were bad, that the Red King just wanted to forget.

Munakata straightened up and finished undressing his lower half. Mikoto wondered after a silence followed the ruffling of Munakata’s clothes, what was taking so long, when he heard the small tear of a condom being opened. He let out a huff but said nothing else.

Of course, Munakata would want to wear a condom. It had been some time, Mikoto had forgotten how he could be, and it wasn’t like they asked each other anything about the sexual histories. He had thought about having sex with other people, but no one satisfied him enough like Munakata or Kusanagi did, especially Munakata.

The idea that Munakata might have other partners didn’t bother him, but he simply wondered out of mild curiosity if Munakata did have them. He hadn’t slept with anyone else but the Blue King for a few months now, not even Kusanagi. He wondered briefly about who else Munakata could be sleeping with.

Mikoto was taking out of his musings when he felt Munakata press his erection against him. He felt a hot shudder course through him, and he couldn’t help the small noise in his throat.

“Mm…”

“Are you ready, Suoh.”

“Just go in already,” he snapped.

Munakata let out another soft chuckle but otherwise didn’t say anything. He held Mikoto’s hips steadily and then parted his cheeks. He pressed more to Mikoto’s entrance and then pushed in slowly. Mikoto made a soft hissing noise, but Munakata knew it was one of pleasure and not pain or discomfort. Munakata’s own body shivered at the tightness and heat of Mikoto’s muscles squeezing him in.

His heart was pounding, sending blood coursing through his veins with adrenaline. He was still for a moment, letting them both adjust before he pulled away and started to move. Mikoto groaned under him, but Munakata still knew they were sounds of pleasure. He watched as Mikoto gripped the pillow into his face ever so tightly. He watched at his back and shoulder muscles flexed at the movement.

There was a soft sound from Munakata’s throat, a growl of pleasure. He began to pick up his pace, and the slight change made Mikoto’s muscles tighten around him again. He turned back to look at Munakata, and he caught Mikoto’s golden gaze. Munakata smiled at him.

Carefully, Munakata draped his body over Mikoto’s. The movement caused Munakata to push slightly deeper, and Mikoto cursed under his breath, his voice slightly trembling and hot with pleasure. He felt Munakata’s soft pants against his ear, and it made him shiver. Without warning, he reached up and gripped Munakata’s dark blue hair. The Blue King didn’t wince but instead made a small noise almost as if in approval.

“How does it feel, Suoh?”

Mikoto could feel the smile in Munakata’s voice. His eyes were shut as he tried to enjoy the moment. “Shut up.”

Munkata let out a rumble of a chuckle, but even that made Mikoto shiver. His panting got hotter, and his muscles tightened when Munakata began to hit his spot. Mikoto let out a soft noise, and he began to push back on Munakata’s body who was only surprised for a split second. Munakata smiled and began to kiss and nibble the back of Mikoto’s ear and shoulder.

He could feel Mikoto’s body burning underneath him, could feel his muscles straining as their bodies move together. When he felt the walls around his member spasm slightly, he knew that Mikoto was close. Munakata kept his movements, but he pulled away lightly causing Mikoto’s grip on his hair to loosen and his back to arch slightly, pressing against Munakata’s chest again. The action made Munakata smile, because it was exactly what he needed.

He moved a hand underneath them and griped the tip of Mikoto’s member. Before Mikoto could say anything about it, Munakata began to quicken his thrusts. His movements were sharp and precise. Mikoto made noises that were a mix between moans and growls of pleasure. His grip on Munakata’s hair and the sheets tightened.

Mikoto pushed back on him more, and his muscles tightened around him further. Munakata felt the familiar build up of tension in his lower abdomen. His breathing was irregular, but he continued to thrust hard and deep. His free hand gripped gently but firmly at Mikoto’s hip, and his other hand stroked Mikoto’s cock. His thumb rubbing over the head of it, now leaking with pleasure.

They were both mildly aware of the soft thuds of the bed hitting the wall, but they could only focus on the pleasure. Mikoto’s body began to tremble and shiver underneath him more. When his muscles tightened again and he came, grip on Munakata’s hair also tightening, Munakata came as well a couple thrusts later.

The room was silent save for their pants. The two were still, and it was Munakata who moved first. He let go of Mikoto’s member, which was getting soft. He brought his hand up and stared at it for a moment. Mikoto let go of Munakata’s hair and turned his head around just in time to see Munakata lick his hand clean. He made no comment on it, but he made a noise and frowned slightly when Munakata carefully pulled away.

“We should shower. And it’s your turn next time to buy the hotel room.” Munakata said as he got out of bed, throwing away the used condom.

Mikoto just turned around and lay on his back, he made a noncommittal noise and stared at the ceiling. So, it wasn’t just one of those bad days. It was one of those _really_ bad days. Munakata stared at Mikoto passively. He was reminded of the time they had actually spent the night in the hotel room. Munakata had woken up in the middle of the night to Mikoto’s movements.

They had been small, but his head shifted from side to side, and Munakata noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and temple. Munakata saw the subtle changes in his expression, his eyebrows furrowing slightly and his lips into a tight frown. When Munkata had tried to wake him, shaking his shoulder gently and muttering his surname, Mikoto had reached out and gripped his wrist.

The moment had been brief, but in that small moment of no control, he had burned Munakata. It hadn’t been serious. Mikoto had woken up in time and was aware of was happening just as his flames began to manifest, and he regained his control. It had irritated him more to see that Munakata hadn’t even flinched, was just staring at him steadily, and Mikoto knew that that look meant he was worried. Just as how Munakata was staring at him now.

Munakata reached over and began to run a hand through Mikoto’s hair. Mikoto turned to look at him.

“What are you doing?” His tone had a slight edge of annoyance to it, but he didn’t move away from Munakata’s touch.

“Running my hand through your hair, obviously.”

Mikoto made a soft snort that might have almost been a laugh he’d drowned out. Munakata smiled and continued to run his fingers though Mikoto’s red hair. After a brief moment, Mikoto sighed and sat up, making Munakata stop.

“You’re annoying, you know that?”

Munakata smiled again. “So you tell me, Suoh.”

Mikoto huffed. “Just take your damned shower.”

“Very well.” Munakata got up and went to take his shower.

When he came back, Mikoto was smoking on the bed, and Munakata’s eyes widened for a split second. He was surprised the alarm hadn’t gone off.

“You can’t smoke in here, Suoh.”

“Mmm…”

Munakata walked back into the room. He finished drying himself and began to get dressed, eyeing Mikoto wearily. Once he was done putting his clothes back on, he reached over and grabbed the cigarette from Mikoto’s lips and crushed it in his hand. Mikoto stared in surprise at Munakata’s hand, but he quickly regained his composure.

“Fine, have it your way this time.” He said, looking up at Munakata has he tossed aside the cigarette butt. He briefly noticed the black smears of the ashes on Munakata’s palm and fingers. “I’m booking a smoking room next time.”

He got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Mikoto was still surprised to see Munakata there when he came out and that he had at least untangled the mess they’d left the sheets in. It made Mikoto smirk a bit.

“Were you waiting for me?”

The idea was laughable. Whenever they booked the room, they would text the other the name of the place, the room, and when the other was to be there, which was usually half an hour or more from the time they themselves were going to be up in the room. And once they were done, they always left at least ten minutes apart.

“Yes.” Munakata smiled at him.

Mikoto wasn’t sure what to make of that answer, instead he gave him an unmoved look. He walked over and began to get dressed.

When Munakata walked over to the door as Mikoto was finishing, he asked, “Ready?”

“I thought you were the one who said it was best to be as discreet as possible.” Mikoto didn’t really care, but he would take any chance he got to throw Munakata’s words against him.

The Blue King was unfazed. His demeanor composed, and his smile confident. “We’ll take different exits.”

Mikoto just shrugged. It was small enough that someone else wouldn’t have noticed, but Munakata did. Munakata shut the door closed behind them, and when they were in the hallway, he wrapped his arm around Mikoto’s waist. The sudden act of intimacy, especially in public even if no one was around, made Mikoto’s heart jump. But he ignored that feeling and pushed it down.

He stared at Munakata not bothering to hide his surprise and the questioning glint in his eye. This was amusing to Munakata, he could see, and Mikoto had to ignore the irritation that was starting to bubble.

“Just until we part ways.” He said.

It made Mikoto smile. “Fine, then.”

He could live with that. Mikoto was uncompromising outside of these moments, but maybe, just maybe, he was okay with giving Munakata what he wanted every once in awhile when they were in private. The two walked together down the hall until they had to separate.


End file.
